shippuden generacion
by MarceSan19
Summary: han pasado 20 años desde la cuarta guerra ninja donde lograron derrotar a madara y a tobi/obito y la paz esta en konoha... Hitori Uzumaki junto con Itachi Uchiha descubren que esta paz se podria acabar ...
1. Chapter 1

La cuarta guerra ninja ha concluido y la paz ha Konoha hace su reinado , Naruto se ha convertido en el heroe de la aldea después de derrotar a Madara y a Obito ,Sasuke ha regresado a la aldea pero como era de esperar nadie confía en el a esepcion de Naruto que es el único que confía en el ,por otro lado Sakura no confía en el pero el tiempo devolvió confianza en el Uchiha ... En Naruto comenzó un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia la persona que siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarle y admiraba todo de ella ...ya han pasado aproximadamente 20 años desde la cuarta guerra.

Es un dia soleado en la aldea de la hoja y una chica de cabellos largos y rubios y ojos color blanquesinos como la luna estaba totalmente furiosa en la ofisina del Hokage que era su querido padre Uzumaki Naruto .

-He dicho que no ...así que no mas Hitori

-Pero porque explicate Otosan!

-Si entras en el cuartel de ANBU tu vida estará aun mas en peligro.

-Uzumaki Naruto soy una kounioshi ! Y porque Minato si puede!?

-Hitori!

-ya ya ...no me voy a rendir,que eso te quede claro OTOSAN!

Si Uzumaki Hitori ese es el nombre de su hija su querida hija Naruto es extremadamente protector con ella al igual que con su esposa Uzumaki Hinata , a Naruto le hacia gracia en muchas ocaciones ver a su hija molesta ya que le recordaba a su madre por otro lado su hijo evitaba cualquier tipo de problema ,Uzumaki Minato un chico de cabellos rubios alborotados muy parecidos al de su abuelo y ojos blanquesinos como luna y un carácter muy peculiar al de su madre auque lo Uzumaki no se queda atras, Naruto sabia que sus dos hijos mayores se llevaban muy bien así que eso le aliviaba ya que Minato cuida de ella aunque el sea un año menor que ella..

-Naruto!?

Ni cuenta se dio cuando su esposa llego a llevarle el almuerzo

-Hinata chan ...

-sucede algo con Hitori ?,es que la vida salir un poco molesta...

Si eso necesitaba Naruto a su querida esposa...

-que piensas de que Hitori entre al escuadrón ANBU?

-eh?!...ese ha sido el sueño de ella aunque...ella quiere ser la líder del escuadrón ANBU.

-entonces...te parece..(interrumpido)

- se que te preocupas por nuestra hija ...pero ella es una excelente ninja..y pues (interrumpida)

- no! es una niña!

- (suspiro de Hinata)

Hinata se acerca a Naruto y posa su mano en la mejilla de su esposo y deposita un dulce beso en los labios el cual el corresponde con mucho amor y al separarse ambos se sonríen

- Naruto kun...Hitori cumplirá 18 años ya no es una niña...

- pero para mi si lo es...

- Naruto !

-esta bien lo pensare .

En otro lugar de Konoha hay unas chicas comentando lo atractivos que eran los chicos que caminaban por la calle

- Itachi? Porque tu no llevas las flores?

-olvidalo Lee sensei dijo que eran para Aki.

- es nuestra compañera de equipo...además ella esta(interrumpido)

- pero yo no ... Y no quiero que mi madre lo mal interprete.

-como quieras..

Uchiha Itachi un chico de cabellos azebache y ojos jade con un carácter muy parecido al de su padre Uchiha Sasuke pero con mucha mas sencibilidad claro, sin dejar su serenidad con aspecto frío.

-Minato ! Itachi ! .grito Hitari

- Hitari hablaste con papa?

-no quiero hablar del tema...y esas flores?

-eh? Ah! son para Aki chan.

-mm Minato entrenamos después?

-mmm no puedo ...pero Itachi tu si puedes?

-hmn

-bien nos vemos en 1hora Itachi ...ah (interrumpida)

-en el campo que esta cerca del río

-perfecto! ...me saludan a Aki chan ..

-no estas ocupado Minato!..dijo Itachi con reproche a la mentira de Minato...

-lo se pero mi hermana es grosera para entrenar y estoy algo cansado...además tu ya días querías entrenar con ella no?

-quien te dijo eso?! 0/0

-oe eres mi amigo y te conozco

-apurate!

Bueno esta es mi primera historia espero les guste


	2. Chapter 2

-Moemi sensei!

-Minato , Itachi supongo vienen a ver a Aki

- hai! . dijo Minato

-bien esta en el tercer piso cuarto 345

-gracias ... Vamos Itachi se amable con Aki chan

-hmn

Sanoiku Aki una chica de cabellos cortos de color morado y ojos como sol con un caracter muy parecido al de la madre de Itachi , Uchiha Sakura.

-Minato kun , Itachi kun me da gusto verlos

-Aki chan como te sientes ?

-mm ya mejor.

En el cuarto habia una exageracion de flores y eso le dio curiosidad al Uchiha asi que sin mas hizo la pregunta

-tantas flores?

-(no lo puedo creer Itachi estara ,no creo pero son sintomas de celos) este mm Lee sensei exagera

-debi suponerlo

- vaya pues si que se trajo el negocio Yamanaka...dijo un Minato con un tanto de risa.

-cuando te dan de alta ?...pregunto el Uchiha.

-mmm creo que hoy o mañana , tu mama me lo confirmara hoy.

-(no he visto a ...interrumpido)

-Itachi!le trajiste flores a Aki chan, hay hijo me alegra que su relación avance!

-(y hablando de ella)pensó el Uchiha

-mama no estoy interesado (interrumpido)

-no seas grocero , Ha! Tu papa no podrá pasar por tu hermana , pasas por ella?

-hai!

-Minato le dices a Naruto y a Hinata que iré a su casa hoy?

- h hai!..Minato se quedo pensando ...y luego pregunto...-es por mi hermana no ?

-asi es!

Naruto y Hinata tienen 5 hijos ,Hitori con 18 años,Minato con 17 años,Kou tiene 15 años,Haru tiene 6 años al igual que su hermana gemela Nagisa quien nació con muchos problemas de la vista ,ella no puede ver como muchos lo hacen ella solo ve el chakra de las personas...por otro lado Sasuke y Sakura tienen 4 hijos Itachi de 17 años, Daisuke de 15 años , Sanosuke de 11 años y la pequeña Yuki tiene 6 años.

Itachi ya se encontraba con su pequeña hermana Yuki una niña que era el vivo retrato de Sasuke a diferencia de su larga cabellera y su carácter muy tímido el cual a Sakura le recordaba como era ella a esa edad.

Ne onisan...

Dime Yuki chan ...

-Otosan esta en una misión?

-mm hai, creo que estará para la cena así que no te preocupes.

-mmm ... Sanosuke nechan va a entrenar hoy así que nadie estará en casa..

-mmm bueno Daisuke puede que llegue hoy de su misión en Suna, te gustaría ir conmigo ...

- hai ! Entrenaras con Minato un?!

-no ,entrenare con Hitori Uzumaki..

- ella es muy fuerte ... Y rompe el suelo como mama..

- como lo sabes?

- la he visto entrenar con mama

- (queeee! eso no lo sabia, así que sera un buen entrenamiento ).

Hitori estaba por salir de su casa cuando su madre la llamo ...

-Hitori

-okasa voy a entrenar con Itachi kun.

-Hija sabré lo de ser ANBU ...yo te ayudare

- encerio! Gracias Okasa!

- tu padre es protector pero sabe que es tu sueño y tu nunca te rendiras...

- jamas okasan

-bueno vete porque a los Uchihas no les gusta esperar.

- (risas) hai !

y aqui esta el segundo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi kun! Grito la chica de largos cabello rubios...

-Hitori Uzumaki!

- vamos solo Hitori esta bien ... Yuki chan ,me alegra verte, nos veras entrenar?

- Hai ...dijo la niña

-espero no te moleste que trajera a Yuki..

-molestarme?deque hablas claro que no me molesta ...

-bien comencemos...dijo el chico de ojos verdosos

-solo te pediré un favor Itachi kun.

-dime Hitari.

-no me trates como a una chica ,has de cuenta que soy Mitato , lo que quiero es aprender de cada entrenamiento.

-hmn(perfecto ..pero aun así tampoco la dejare herida).

Ambos se pusieron en posición y al mismo tiempo ambos se atacaron en taijutsus ...iban muy parejos y Hitari activo su byacugan y utilizo su puño suave ,Itachi no se quedo atrás y activo su sharingan pero ya era muy tarde Hitori ya le estaba atacando .

-no me subestimes Itachi kun

-bien...

Y así paso toda la tarde hasta que ...

-Hitori ! Itachi!..

Ambos chicos se detuvieron y centraron su vista en la persona que les hablo que era nada mas y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha

-Sasuke sensei!...dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro típica deella al saludar a su sensei...

-Otosan ...llegas temprano ...

- hmn ! han desecho este campo , sera mejor que entrenen lejos de la aldea..

-Otosaaaan!...grito una Yuki muy alegre.

-Yuki?! Que estas haciendo aquí no deberías estar con tu madre...

-ver entrenar a mi onisan es mas entretenido ..

- ya veo ... Bien vamos a casa...

-Sasuke sensei Sao y Sesshomaru donde están?

Sao y Sesshomaru eran los compañeros de equipo de Hitari y Sasuke es el sensei de ellos, Sao Yamanaka un chico de 18 años de cabellos cortos y lacios de color negro y unos ojos azules y una piel blanca con un carácter muy similar al de su padre Sai y de poca pasiencia como la de su madre Ino, por otro lado esta Sesshomaru Nara de cabellos negros acomodados en una coleta alta similar a la de su padre Shikamaru y unos ojos azules idénticos a los de su madre Temari al igual que su piel pero a simple vista es la copia de Shikamaru con todo y su ''que problemático".

-andan entregando el reporte ...fue difícil encontrar a lo tipos que robaron en pergamino pero el doble de tu padre es muy infantil..respondió Sasuke

- ni me lo diga...(todo porque perdí una apuesta con el, Otosan es tan infantil)pensó para si la rubia.

-bien Itachi aconpaña Hitori a su casa yo me llevo a Yuki , y pasas por tu madre que de seguro traerá las compras de la cena.

-hai !

De camino a casa el silencio invadía a los jóvenes que acababan de entrenar asi que la rubia sin mas pena hizo una pregunta muy directa.

-ne Itachi kun ... Aki echan y tu son... Novios?

-(porque me pregunta cosas así) No ,y no me interesa Aki,solo es mi compañera de equipo..respondió con serenidad

- ya veo ... (vaya yo juraba que si lo eran bueno la verdad es que su madre es quien lo divulga)

-ya llegamos ...

- hai...Itachi kun gracias por el entrenamiento y por acompañarme a casa...regalándole una sonrisa muy tierna haciendo que el Uchiha se sonrojara levemente.

-no es nada ...dijo el Uchiha

-sabes me gustaría que hiciéramos una misión juntos ya sabes de esas que te hacen llegar al limite ...dijo muy sonriente la chica

-no estaría mal...

-bueno nos vemos pronto...

-hasta pronto dijo el Uchiha...(en verdad Hitori es fuerte hmn y entiendo porque Minato le huye , si que me duele todo el cuerpo)...

A las afueras de Konoha estaban discutiendo una pareja muy graciosa...

-yo quiero vivir en Konoha.

-es demasiado caliente , además cabaré mi tumba me voy a deshidratar...

-suspiro...

En esa misma casa estaban dos personas más comentando la pelea de la pareja graciosa

-tio siempre han sido así o fue desde que nací?

-siempre han sido así ...respondió el hombre de cabellos naranjas.

- porque papa se empeña en no irnos a konoha...?

-lo mas seguro es que sea por Uchiha Sasuke.

-Uchiha Sasuke?!.

- algún día lo conocerás...

-como sea , saldré a tomar aire fresco...

-con cuidado...

-hai hai...

Una chica de 18 años y de cabellos blancos largos y unos ojos morado intenso con piel blanca salia a tomar aire fresco...

-Uchiha ... Ha papa hace demasiado alboroto por ese nombre...vivir en Konoha no suena tan mal...pensaba la chica para si misma


	4. Chapter 4

- estoy en casa...grito la rubia ...pero al mirar el ambiente tenso bajo sus ánimos ...

-que sucede ? Pregunto Hitari a los presentes que eran sus padres ,Sakura,Minato y Kou ..

-Hitori pasa dijo un Naruto un tanto angustiado.

-que pasa con Nagisa?pregunto Hitori en una deducción puesto que Sakura era la medico y su hermana menor con los problemas de vista..

- lo que pasa Hitori es que tu hermana cada día pierde la poca visión que tiene ...ya no ve el chakra de las personas ...dijo una Sakura con pesar...

- no se puede hacer algo ?! Una operación no se algún tratamiento ?! Pueden implantarle otros ojos ?! Pregunto Hitori con desespero pero solo recibió como respuesta una negación de cabeza de parte de Sakura..

- aun así seguiré investigando ...dijo Sakura...

- Kou !... Puedes ir a traer a los gemelos están en casa de tu tiaHanabi ...dijo una Hinata que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- hai! Vuelvo enceguida! Dijo un chico de cabellos azulados alborotados y ojos perla y piel blanca...

En el hospital estaba Itachi subiendo las gradas hacia el consultorio de su madre cuando se encontró con Aki...

-Aki que haces fuera de cama ...

- I Itachi kun !...que susto me diste..

- mi madre ya te dio de alta ?

- haa si ya voy camino a casa ...

- te piensas ir sola?

- bueno siempre ha sido así..contesto la chica de ojos sol..

- espera iré por mi madre para que te acompañemos a casa...

- Sakura sama ya se fue..

- mm?( es sierto hoy iría a la casa de Minato , como pude olvidarlo)...bueno en ese caso te iré a dejar..

- vivo un poco largo es que me acabo de mudar...dijo Aki como advertencia de que caminarían bastante...

-se donde estas viviendo...así que vamos antes de que oscuresca por completo ...dijo el Uchiha con serenidad.

-ha ai! (Sabe donde me mude SIiiii eso es Aki estas logrando captar su atención )

Por otro lado Kou tocaba la puerta de la casa de su tia Hanabi..

-Kou! Pasa los niños se durmieron podrás con ellos o te acompaño...

- no no ...yo puedo no es necesario que me acompañes tía...dijo el chico de cabello azulado..

Kou se dirigió al cuarto dondese encontraban los gemelos he hizo un clon de sombra para asi cargar a su hermano Haru y así el llevar a Nagisa ...los gemelos eran de cabello azulado y ojos azules y una piel blanca Haru se parecía tanto a Naruto en su forma de ser y hasta en el peinado ,Nagisa era tímida al igual que Hinata y un cabello muy largo recogido en dos coletas ...

-bien me voy ...dijo el chico ya con sus hermanos en brazos.

-saludos a todos en casa ...ahh por cierto otosan nos quiere ver a todos en la cena del fin de semana se lo dices a Naruto y a Hinata ...

-bien yo se los hago saber..

La noche había caído en Konoha y en la casa Uchiha estaba un Sasuke con sus 2 hijos menores(Sanosuke y Yuki) Sanosuke era un chico de ojos negros y cabellos parecido al de su padre con la diferencia de su color , su cabello era rosado y su carácter muy parecido al de su tío Itachi.

-Otosan no creesque mama ya se tardo demasiado... Dijo Sanoduke

-supongo se ha de haber encontrado con Ino o con Hinata ...dijo el Uchiha como si ya estuviese acostumbrado a ese tipo de escena por parte de su esposa.

-Otosan Tu y mama fueron compañeros de equipo?pregunto curiosa la niña.

-así es Yuki , junto con naruto ...contesto el Uchiha de una manera muy tranquila..

-supongo que el Hokage siempre te ganaba en los entrenamientos ?dijo la niña..

Sasuke se quedo con los ojos como plato , porque su princesita pensaba que el doble de naruto era mas fuerte que el ...

- claró que no Yuki yo soy mucho mas fuerte que el Hokage ...

- vamos papa Yuki solo preguntaba...dijo Sanosuke.

-bueno yo solo aclaraba...dijo Sasuke con un deje de molestia.

-Ya llegue ! Dijo una Sakura que llegaba con varias bolsas para la cena ...sakura usaba su cabello largo recigido en una coleta alta...

-okasan ...dijo Yuki en forma de saludo al igual que Sanosuke..

-Sasuke que bueno que ya llegastes como te fue...

-hmn..bien ...pero antes de terminar de hablar ya sakura estaba encima de el abrazándolo, sasuke por otro lado ya estaba acostumbrado a los saludos de su esposa , así que sin mas beso su frente para luego dar un ligero beso en los labios de su esposa...

- hmn!...Yuki vamos a ver las estrellas ...dijo Sanosuke ya que la escena de sus padres estaba derrochando miel..

-bueno ya llegamos ..

-nos vemos ...dijo Itachi.

-I Itachi!

-dime..

-estuvieron entrenando mucho con Minato hoy?...pregunto Aki al ver siertos moretones en los brazos de Itachi...

-no entrene con el...fue con Hitori...

-mmm Hitori san...( no lo puedo creer porque con ella si y con migo noooooooo!)..

-descansa Aki..

-hai tu igual Itachi kun! ..

Bien ahoraire a casa ...supongo que mi madre ya ha de estar ahí...

Les dejo una imagen de la apariencia física de Hitori Uzumaki….espero les guste la tenia en mente asi que la dibuje aqui les dejo el link -ZBXQgc2bwL8/VCTbt2hILNI/AAAAAAAAAC4/Ya3LAkcn1UI/w506-h577-no/IMG_20140913_


	5. Chapter 5

-Estoy en casa ...

-okasan! Dijo una Yuki muy alegre..

-no me saludaras Sanosuke?..pregunto una Sakura con un puchero en su rostro..

-Okasan...dijo el joven de cabello rosa ...

-a veces eres de como frío , pero sabes que no me importa igual te comere a besos ...

Así es como Sakura saluda a sus hijo ...Itachi y Daisuke eran fríos por naturaleza de su padre pero su hijo Sanosuke era un poco diferente si era frío pero era mas acsesible que sus dos hermanos mayores...

-Sakura...Itachi donde esta?.pregunto el Uchiha mayor con un poco de confusión ya que su esposa llegaba a casa sola con muchas bolsas en mano..

-Sasuke...Itachi? Acaso no esta en casa..?

-No ...le dije que pasara por ti...

- mm de seguro paso por el hospital y no me encontró..dijo Sakura con una sonrisa melancólica.

-sucede algo malo ...pregunto con curiosidad..

-pase por la casa de Naruto...hablamos solos de esto si..dijo Sakura percatandose de sus dos hijos menores...

Sasuke por su lado solo asintió con un movimiento en su cabeza...

-hagamos la cena..dijo Sasuke con mucha tranquilidad dejando a una Sakura con los ojos como plato y a un Sanosuke con las cejas des-equilibras y a una Yuki confusa la cual rompió el silencio...

-Otosan ..sabes cocinar? Pregunto la pequeña Yuki con un aura incrédula.

-claro que se cocinar ...Sasuke miro a Sakura con un tictac en su ojo izquierdo..

-No me veas así ...dijo Sasuke ya que su esposa no cambiaba esa cara tan rara..

-No lo puedo creer.! Dijo Sakura al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba hacia su esposo...

...

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Naruto y Hinata...

-Hinata , yo me encargare de que Nagisa se recupere.

-Naruto no quiero que Nagisa quede ciega por completo...

-Sakura es la mejor medico que hay y se que ella usara todos sus recursos para ayudar a nuestra hija...dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a su esposa.-ya no llores Hinata...

-sabes Naruto...yo yo es mi culpa ...por mi culpa los gemelos son shinsuriken del 8 colas y por mi culpa Nagisa pierde su vista...dijo Hinata aun con lágrimas en los ojos...

-Hinata no es tu culpa ...eres la mujer que ha hecho de mi un hombre y padre...tu no tienes la culpa de nada...naruto deposito un beso en la frente de su esposa,hace seis años estaban ansiosos esperando a los gemelos ,pero un día Hinata se resvalo por las escaleras estando en 6 meses de embarazo, fue un momento muy difícil cuando le hicieron la pregunta de si dejar vivir a sus hijos aun en vientre o la vida de Hinata, de ninguna manera iba dejar morir a sus hijos ni a Hinata así que no tubo mas opcion que convertir a sus hijos en shinshuriken para que sobrevivieran ya que eran prematuros ,claro que se arriesgo pero sus hijos están vivos al igual que su esposa...

-nuestros hijos y tu son lo mas importante que tengo Hinata...no lo olvides...dijo un Naruto que acababa de recordar el suceso difícil que pasaron ambos como padres...

...

Un nuevo día en Konoha ya han pasado 2 semanas desde entonces...

-adelante ...dijo Naruto en su oficina...

-Naruto 5 personas quieren hablar contigo...dijo un hombre de aproximadamente de 37 años con una coleta alta Shikamaru Nara...

-quienes son ? Que quieren?

-quieren hablar contigo no quisieron decir mas ... Los conoces así que no hay problema...

-bien que pasen y quedate aqui...dijo Naruto

Las 5 personas pasaron , Naruto al verlos sonrió de lado..

-después de 20 años han reconsiderado mi oferta he?...dijo un Naruto con un tono de vencedor..

-Udumaki Naruto dejanos vivir en Konoha...dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos...

-esto solo estaba de que ustedes aceptaran ...

-dejame presentarte a mis hijos...ella es Karina mi hija mayor y Mangetsu el menor...Karina era una chica de cabellos largos de color blanco y alborotados como los de su madre con unos ojos morado los cuales eran notados a travez de sus lentes y una puel blanca y un carácter muy similar al de su padre , Mangetsu un chico de cabellos blancos alborotados y ojos violetas con una piel blanca con un carácter muy tranquilo pero con poca paciencia como su madre...

-se notan que son tus hijos... Y tu esposa?..pregunto Naruto un poco intrigado por quien seria...

-acaso no me ves o que?...dijo una pelirroja sin darle mucha importancia...

-heeeee? ...ustedes?..dijo un Naruto muy asombrado...

- fue problemático no?!...dijo Shikamaru...

-así que lo fue y sigue siendolo... Dijo el pelo plateado..

-mejor cierra la boca Suigetsu...

-bien mi querido Karin ...dijo suigetsu un tanto divertido...

-bueno no estaría mal si descansan por unos días ... Shikamaru les dará obsiones de casas que están vacías para que puedan ubicarse...y sobre sus hijos pues Mangetsu puede ingresar a la academia ...y Karina le buscaremos un equipo,y pues con ustedes hablamos cuando ya estén ubicados ...dijo naruto dirigiéndoles una sonrisa a los hijos de Karin y Suigetsu...

...-estoy muy cansado Hitori..

-pero si no has tenido misiones esta semana..

-sabes Itachi esta entrenando solo porque no vas con el...

- porque siempre que quiero entrenar me w

sugieres a Itachi? Pregunto curiosa la rubia...

-aun no lo notas ? Eres muy fuerte hermana mayor pero muy muy lenta a la vez...

-no te entiendo Minato..

-dime Hitori que piensas de Itachi...

-mmm bueno es muy parecido al gruñon del sensei , pero es amable y muy fuerte es como si tuviera otro hermano...dijo con sinceridad la rubia de cabellos largos...

-jajaja lo ves como un hermano jajaja pobre Itachi...dijo entre risas Minato..

- Minato kun! El Hokage nos mando a llama tu grupo también Hitari san ...dijo Aki quien estaba algo agitada ..

-una misión ...por fin dijeron ambos hermanos ...


End file.
